


your eyes are like starlight now

by twilightstargazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: “The first snow is magical, you can’t deny it,” and Lily grumbled, but she did have to agree. It was beautiful.Of course, that moment lasted exactly thirty seconds before James squashed a snowball into her face.-written for december's jily challenge prompt!





	

**Author's Note:**

> posting it at the last minute because i'm a proTRASHtinator

“I can’t believe you put me up to this.”

James just grins besides his grousing girlfriend, looping his arm around her shoulders. “Oh come on,” he says, pulling her close, “It’s _romantic_.”

“The fuck it is.”

“Romantic walks in the snow, Evans, it’s a thing. You _know_ it’s a thing. A nice little walk, just the two of us, I’ll give you my scarf when it really starts to get nippy, making snow people. I’ve seen enough cheesy muggle movies to know how it goes.”

Lily glares at him balefully. “It’s _cold_.”

“I have a bottle of hot chocolate to split.”

“I can’t feel my toes.”

“Well it’s your own ruddy fault for not wearing proper socks,” he sniffs, and Lily elbows him in the ribs.

“Yeah, but these have ducks in Christmas caps on them James!” she whines, “How could I not wear them?”

“Don’t complain to me when your toes fall off then.”

Lily huffs, glaring when her breath lingers in the air in front of her, and shoves her woolly gloved hands deeper into her coat pockets.

“If my toes fall off, it’s all your fault for _dragging_ me out in this deplorable weather to _suffer_.” She makes sure to kick a pile of snow to really drive her point home, and then has to grasp onto his arm when the action has her nearly falling over backward.

“I’ll still love you even when you’re missing several toes,” he says solemnly, and Lily just rolls her eyes.

“You better.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not hard dating James Potter.

She likes him quite a lot- loves him in fact- and it was easy to slip from friendship into something more. And besides, neither of them are particularly high maintenance people. She’s more than happy to have study dates in the library, or sneak off to the kitchens to bake cookies, resulting in a near food fight, and James likes to do nothing more but lie down in her lap while she reads, or hold his hand on the way to class.

See? Easy.

There is the tiny bump in the road though, and that’s that dating didn’t change the fact that he was James Potter and she was Lily Evans, and they both were more than a bit incorrigible.

So when James insisted that she get dressed to go out with him in the freshly fallen snow, there was no way to change his mind.

(“Thank Merlin, he’s your problem now,” sighed Sirius, and then promptly got whapped in the mouth by a scarf.)

 

* * *

 

It takes them almost twenty minutes to reach the clearing despite Lily’s whining and general unwillingness.

“Please tell me you didn’t drag me above the rumoured haunted shack to murder me,” she sniffs, glaring disdainfully at the Shrieking Shack just down below them.

James bites back a smile. “Come on Evans, first of all, that’s rather unoriginal. If I murdered you it would be somewhere exciting. Like at an amusement park or what have you back home.”

“Glad you put so much thought into hypothetically killing me,” she interjects dryly, and James ignores her.

“Secondly,” he continues, still pulling her along, his hand warm in hers, even through the thick gloves, “You of all people should know that the Shrieking Shack isn’t haunted.”

She takes her time stepping over a fallen branch so as to prevent falling face first in the snow. The wind has begun to pick up as the sun lowers, and Lily is actively shivering, even through her layers. She could be back up in Gryffindor tower, playing exploding snap in the nice and toasty common room, but alas, her boyfriend is pigheaded prick.

“We’re almost there.”

“If I don’t freeze to death first,” she grumbles, and continues to trudge through the fresh snow.

The thicket of trees gives way to a bit of an incline, and after James helps her up, her breath actually catches.

They're standing in the middle of a small clearing, no more than ten feet wide and the trees help shield them from the worst of the wind. It looks over the entire village, buildings made out of stone and wood and coated in a layer of fine, powdery snow. She can see candlelight bobbing through frosted glass, chimney smoke, and tinsel, making it look like something straight out of a fairytale book she used to read when she was younger.

James is stand behind her, and when she turns to look at him, he’s grinning like the cat that got the cream. “Told you it would be romantic,” he says, slowly walking up behind her. She felt a hand hook around her hip, and she leans into him, head fitting neatly in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

“The first snow is magical, you can’t deny it,” and Lily grumbled, but she did have to agree. It was beautiful.

Of course, that moment lasted exactly thirty seconds before James squashed a snowball into her face.

Lily gasps, feeling some of it slip down into her jumper, and her hands clumsily swipe it away.

She turns to him slowly.

“What the _fuck_ ,” she deadpans.

He holds up his hands in surrender and she can see the dusting of snow slowly melting into his mittens.

“Live a little, Evans.”

Lily shifts her weight imperceptibly, eyes narrowed to slits. “Choice last words, Potter,” she sneers, and then she pounces, leaping directly at him.

James is caught unawares, and he topples backwards in the snow, all the air knocked out of him.

“Ow! Easy,” he wheezes, trying to fend off her attacks. Lily is grabbing at snow and smacking it onto his exposed skin. There’s very little finesse but it is highly effectual if his bitten back shriek is anything to go by.

“Think of your lifelong sorrow if I caught pneumonia and died,” and he says, catching her hands, eyes alight, and she shoves his face in the snow.

After that, it’s an all out war.

James manages to push her off and go for his wand, and then Lily has to deal with snowballs being pelted at her from every direction. She shoots a jelly legs jinx at him in retaliation, and it’s with the sweet taste of vindication that she watches faceplant not once, but four times in a snowbank.

By the time a truce is called, they’re both actively shivering and drenched to the bone. There’s still a smattering of snowflakes caught in James’ hair, and some melting on his glasses.

In the end, it’s he who waves his wand over them both to get rid of the water since Lily’s hands are shaking too much, and he pulls the hot chocolate out of his bag and passes it too her.

“See?” He says, rocking back on his heels, “This was fun.”

Lily glares at him, but it’s mostly weakened by the smile she’s fighting to keep down. “I’m most definitely going to lose several toes,” she sniffs, and he laughs, gripping her hands.

He kisses her, short and sweet, lips chapped and just the barest hint of tongue. He tastes like chocolate and cinnamon, and she twines her fingers with his, grinning into it.

“I already told you,” he says when they’ve pulled back, a flush riding high on his cheeks. His nose bumps against hers and she giggles. “I’d love you just the same."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always yelling on [tumblr](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com)


End file.
